Harvest Time
by Lacenire
Summary: Ronon and the Team help the Athosians to bring in their harvest, and participate in a thanksgiving feast of a slightly different kind!


FIC – Harvest Time, PG-13, R/ OFC, 1/2

Title: Harvest Time

Author: Lacenire

Part: 1/2

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Ronon/ OFC

Genre: Romance

Spoilers: None

Word Count:

Archiving: Lacenire LJ, Satedan Fire, Wraithbait

Disclaimers: I do not own Ronon or any of the characters from Stargate Atlantis. My stories are written for entertainment purposes only and not for monetary gain, so please do not sue me.

Summary: Ronon and the Team help the Athosians to bring in their harvest, and participate in a thanks-giving feast of a slightly different kind!

"Remind me again why it is that I am bent over like a common laborer digging Tava roots?" Rodney asked wearily.

It was no less than the tenth time that he had asked that particular question and the others knew by now that he did not really expect them to answer him. The team had arrived on the mainland early that morning at Teyla's request, and they were helping the Athosians with the harvest. The work was not difficult but it was physically demanding. No one expected Rodney to help yet he surprised them all by volunteering to do his part. After an hour of his complaints though, they were ready to thank him and send him on his way.

"Rodney, would you not prefer to help out at the mill, I am sure you can figure out a way to make the machinery work more efficiently. This kind of work is a waste of your expertise," Teyla said diplomatically, averting her gaze so that he would not see the twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Yeah Rodney, I'm sure you can figure out a way for those oxen to grind double the amount of Tava that they are grinding right now," Sheppard said, adding his voice to Teyla's.

"For once I have to agree with you both, my expertise _is_ wasted here in this field," Rodney replied condescendingly, immediately dropping the shovel he had been using and dusting off his hands. "Any caveman could dig these roots," he said, staring pointedly at Ronon who was vigorously upending the thick roots, "but for mechanicals and ergonomic design…that requires true genius!"

As soon as Rodney had hurriedly uttered the egotistical words, he eagerly walked away in the direction of the village buildings. Ronon exchanged a broad grin with Sheppard before once more driving his gardening fork deep into the ground. He used his foot to drive it in even further before levering it down, pulling the roots of the Tava plant up with the forked end. It was indeed hard work, yet he relished it for the excuse it provided to let loose the pent up energy of the past weeks.

Ronon did not regret his decision to join the Atlantians, yet his previous lifestyle made it easy for him to become restless, and the recent uneventful weeks were a difficult time for him. Both he and Sheppard had removed their shirts in the heat of the day and a light sheen of sweat coated their skins, highlighting their fit muscular bodies with the muscles flexing just below the surface.

"Would you like a cooling drink?"

Ronon finished removing the dirt from the large clump of Tava roots he had just unearthed, and looked up in the direction of the honey toned voice. Amber eyes shyly slid away from his intense gaze and a wooden ladle was pushed towards him. He took the proffered ladle and drank deeply as he studied the serving woman.

She was around Teyla's age but was several centimeters taller than his teammate. Her caramel colored skin tone gave her a glow that seemed to extend outwards, heating the already warm air surrounding Ronon. It was impossible for him to see the shape of her eyes since she kept her face averted from him, but her lips were full with a natural rosy hue. She wore a dark cloth wrapped around her head, concealing her hair but if her dark brows were used as an indication, then her Ronon thought that her hair would be a rich dark brown.

Ronon finished his drink and extended the ladle towards Sheppard, without another word the woman brushed past him and stood before Sheppard awaiting the return of the ladle. Ronon wasn't sure if he liked the way she ignored his staring and dismissed his presence but with a shrug of indifference he returned to the task of digging the Tava roots, refusing to look in the direction of the intriguing woman. With a few softly spoken words to Teyla she soon moved off to offer water to the next group of harvesters.

It took the Athosians one week to complete the harvest of the Tava crop with the assistance of Sheppard's team. Every day the team returned to the fields to tackle their assigned task for the day, and every two hours the strange woman returned to distribute water. He now knew that her name was Pirseya from hearing Teyla call out to her as she passed by. Each time she approached Ronon she was very careful to avert her eyes from him yet he soon noticed that she did not avert her gaze from Sheppard. For some reason Ronon grew angry when he realized that Pirseya met Sheppard's eyes and smiled at him as she offered him a drink. It did not help that the smile she offered Sheppard was friendly rather than provocative, instead it annoyed Ronon even more.

In all the months that Ronon had lived amongst the Atlantians he had grown used to the way people always stepped out of his way or looked at him warily, as if afraid that he would attack them. His teammates had grown used to the tension he exuded and recognized it as his way of dealing with his frustration with the Wraith and the loss of his people. He now made a conscious effort to dampen down the barely restrained energy that he exuded, yet he knew that some people still reacted to his aura.

The realization that Pirseya was probably afraid of him, hit him hard. He became even more irritated than usual and ignored her when she approached him during the water breaks, preferring to walk the short distance to get water from another serving woman. The first time he left to get water he could feel the surprised reactions of Teyla and Sheppard, though they said nothing when he returned. After he repeated his action at the second water break, a different serving woman approached the team to proffer water. Ronon heard Teyla inquire about Pirseya, but the new woman did not know why she had not returned only that it was now her responsibility for ensuring that the team got adequate water to stave off the risk of dehydration as they toiled in the fields.

The sounds of music and laughter greeted Ronon as he approached the main structure in the village and entered. The air was permeated with the smell of roasting meat and strong alcoholic beverages, and several couples lounged around on cushions fondling each other openly. Teyla had explained that immediately following the harvest the Athosians celebrated a successful crop with a thanks-giving feast. She had explained that the children of the village under the age of fifteen were given a mild sleeping aid in their meals and then sent to bed. The adults would then be free to uninhibitedly enjoy the feast which was known to extend well into the early hours of the next day.

As Ronon waded through the entwined bodies of several couples, his way was blocked several times by inebriated women who tried to embrace him. Docking under the outstretched arms of these women he soon spotted the rest of the team where they lounged on cushions along the edges of the raised dais.

"I thought you got waylaid; get it…way…laid," Sheppard said to Ronon, laughing at his own silly joke.

Ronon took in the way Sheppard was sprawled with his arm draped over Teyla's shoulder, holding her across his chest, and correctly surmised that both Sheppard and Teyla were well on their way to being drunk. A high pitched squeal drew his attention to the right and he raised a single eyebrow at the sight of Rodney giggling hysterically while a buxom woman openly fondled his lap area.

"You look like you need a drink of some of our fine _Kuso_!" Halling shouted, slapping Ronon on the back as he handed him a large cup of dark brown liquid.

"Kuso?" Ronon asked, hesitantly reaching for the cup.

"Fermented Tava root," Halling replied. "Every year a selection of the best Tava roots are used to make the Kuso that would be used during the succeeding year's Harvest Feast. Drink up lad, I see that you have already caught the eye of several women and you would not want to disappoint any of them!"

Ronon hesitantly raised the cup and inhaled its contents. A strong pungent odor assaulted his nose, slightly tinged with the smell of the Tava roots he had been harvesting all week. He took a small sip of the murky liquid, and gasped as the strong spirit seemed to sear his brain then shoot down to his toes. Within seconds he felt a pleasant tingling sensation radiating from all parts of his body.

"Ha, I think you like it!" Halling shouted, slapping him on the back as he raised the cup to take a second drink.

Ronon had planned to take another small sip of the spirit, but Halling's action caused a large quantity of the Kuso to flow into his mouth almost choking him as it went down his throat. The effect was instantaneous, and as if from afar Ronon found himself giggling almost girlishly as he extended his cup to Halling for a refill. Halling eagerly obliged, then, after knocking the flask against Ronon's cup, he upended the flash and took a long swig directly from it before grabbing a passing woman around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. Ronon watched bemusedly as Halling carried the giggling woman out of the Hall into the night.

"Would like some of these meat strips?" a honey-toned voice asked.

Sobering instantly, Ronon took his time turning around to face her. It had been five days since he last saw her and the relief he felt as he heard her sweet voice surprised him. Somehow she had gotten under his defenses and captured his attention. He felt an instant hardening at his groin and fought the effect to the Kuso to regain his control.

"What I desire cannot be found on any platter or serving bowl," he surprised himself by replying gruffly, fighting the urge to pull her into a tight embrace.

She was dressed in her finest clothes, like the other village women. The ruby bead-encrusted top hugged her full breasts, its short length leaving a strip of exposed caramel skin. The skirt she wore was similar to the ones Teyla frequently wore, but its rust tones were the perfect compliment to the ruby of her top and the caramel of her skin. As Ronon took in Pirseya's appearance he was pleased to learn that his guess had been correct. Long dark brown wavy hair cascaded down her back, brushing against her buttocks.

"Why do you taunt me?" Pirseya asked.

"I don't understand…why would you think that I am taunting you?" he asked, confused by her response. The pain in her voice was evident to Ronon even in his semi-intoxicated state, and he fought harder to regain his senses.

Without another word Pirseya turned away from him and forced her way through the gyrating bodies between her and the doorway. The cool night air greeted her as she emerged from the building and soothed the hot tears that suddenly threatened to fall. She raised her hand to brush them away angrily, only to realize that she still held the platter of meat that she had been serving. With a loud groan of frustration, she spun around to re-enter the enclosure hoping fervently that there would be an empty table close to the doorway so that she could leave the platter there and escape to her special place.

As Pirseya reached out to open the door it moved away from her hand as it was opened from the inside. A large body blocked her passage and she raised her eyes to see Ronon's relieved expression.

"Come with me," he said, grabbing her outstretched hand and pulling her along behind him.

"Stop!" Pirseya shouted, only to be ignored as Ronon's long stride forced her to practically trot along to keep up with him.

"Please, where are you taking me?" she asked, choosing to keep her voice at a softer pitch.

Ronon ignored her question but stopped to look around undecidedly.

"You will have to carry me the rest of the way unless you tell me where you are taking me!" Pirseya said firmly.

Ronon finally looked at her but still did not answer her questions nor did he release his hold on her wrist, instead he asked one of his own.

"Where can we find privacy?"

"Why do you want to be private with me?" Pirseya countered.

Ronon must have shown some of his annoyance at her refusal to answer him because the platter slipped slightly from her fingers causing him to grab onto it to save the meat from being spilled onto the ground. The light from the full moon reflected the fear in her eyes and the sight of it brought a snarl of derision to his face.

"Your virtue is quite safe with me," he growled, "I didn't drink so much of the Kuso that I would force myself onto someone who so obviously finds me unappealing!"

"I am not afraid of you!" Pirseya shouted angrily, "and I do not find you unappealing," she said much more quietly.

Her response shocked Ronon and he started to speak several times before the correct words finally emerged from his lips.

"Why are you lying?" he asked softly, "it was clear to me from the first day that I met you that your fear of me prevented you from meeting my eyes proudly as I've seen you do when speaking to or serving other men."

"Meet your eyes…could it be that you do not know?" Pirseya spoke softly, almost muttering to herself. "Ancestors, could it be true?" she asked more loudly, staring at Ronon in surprise.

"Could what be true?" he asked. "What is it that I should know?"

"Did Teyla not tell you about our ways?" Pirseya asked calmly.

"Of course Teyla told me about some of the Athosian cultural practices, but what does that have to do with anything?" Ronon asked.

"It has to do with everything," she replied. "Come with me, I know a place we can talk privately…I'll explain everything."

The journey through the village was accomplished in silence. Pirseya led him towards the outskirts of village boundaries, passing several entwined couples along the way, some of them openly copulating. They soon reached a well worn path that Ronon knew led to a fast flowing river which emptied into the nearby sea. About half way to the river bank, Pirseya turned off the path and led Ronon through a thicket of trees until they finally emerged at a small glade.

Moonlight streamed into the cocoon-like space flooding it with soft light. The gurgling of the water streaming over the rocks was the only sound that broke the silence of the calm retreat. Pirseya walked over to a rocky outcrop and removed several stones to reveal a hidden cache. Ronon watch as she arranged several sticks of wood and tinder and deftly lit a fire using materials she found in the cache. With dawning understanding, he quickly removed his long leather coat and spread it over the soft moss a short distance from the fire and gestured to Pirseya to sit on it. Once she had found a comfortable spot, he joined her on the coat, lying down next to her crossed legs and placing the platter of meat between them.

"I don't know about you, but I haven't had a chance to eat as yet," he said, quickly wolfing down one of the spicy strips.

Ronon continued to eat for several more minutes while Pirseya looked on quietly. He knew that she was studying his face intently but every time he looked her way she shyly lowered her eyes. Her behavior puzzled him for a while until he noticed the slight smile that played over her lips. Finishing the meat strip he was holding, he sat up into a cross legged position and pushed away the platter as he studied Pirseya's demeanor. He raised his sauce covered fingers to his lips intent on licking off the remains of the meat juices but his hand was captured before it reached his mouth.

Pirseya brought Ronon's fingers to her mouth and slowly licked the juices from his fingers. He was too shocked to pull his hand away, and by the time she had finished licking the first finger he no longer wanted her to stop. It took all Ronon's effort to keep from crushing her to his chest and covering her full lips with hot kisses. He could sense her amusement at his dilemma but he felt no embarrassment at the transparency of his thoughts.

"You wanted to know why I had approached you so shyly before," Pirseya said softly. "I had noticed you several times during the visits you sometimes made with Teyla. I realized that you were a fierce warrior and I admit that I was daunted by your dangerous nature."

Ronon stiffened when he heard the last words, her admission striking him in a place he thought he had sealed off forever. He tried to snatch his hand out of hers but she held on tight and instead began to rain soft kisses on the back side of his hand, using the kisses to punctuate each of her words:

"When I saw you again this time I could not look away. I saw…not a fierce warrior but a gentle, protective giant. I realized then that I wanted to give myself to you…unconditionally."

Pirseya paused then to stare directly into Ronon's eyes before continuing:

"Athosian women are brave, and very bold, but there is one time that they display a shy nature. It is the way that we women let the men know that we find them attractive and desirable. When I saw you again I used my rank as Teyla's cousin to take the place of the woman assigned to serve water to you, and your teammates. I used the opportunity to show you my feelings; it is the way that all Athosians understand. It never occurred to me that you would misunderstand my actions; I only know that it hurt when you rejected me by going to another woman for water." Pirseya finished her explanation and rested her brow against the hand she still held…waiting for Ronon's response to her revelation.

"Pirseya…" Ronon began hesitantly, "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything," she replied softly, finally releasing his hand and levering herself as if to rise.

Ronon caught her hand and held her so she could not rise. He said nothing for several minutes but remained with his head bowed as if in deep thought.

"Pirseya, your offer is…is…I don't deserve it!" he forced out the words through clenched jaws. "There was a time before when I had the love of a woman and I loved her in return. I…I can't do that again!"

"Of course you can, Ronon!" Pirseya said passionately. "I've watched you and there are no half measures with you. You fight with all of your might, you are completely loyal to your friends, and you will surely love as strongly and as faithfully as you do everything else!"

"The Wraith killed her…they took her from me…and I won't give them an opportunity to destroy my life again!" Ronon replied, his voice cracking with the pain of the memory. "I want what you offer but I cannot accept it until the threat of the Wraith is no more!"

Pirseya stared deeply into Ronon eyes and saw the resolve and commitment in their depths. She realized then that no other man could touch her as deeply as Ronon had. What had begun as infatuation had bloomed into love; his honesty and commitment made her love him unconditionally.

"I accept that you have commitments that will take you away from here," she said softly, as she raised her hands to the buttons on his shirt. "I accept that I cannot have your heart until you have banished your demons forever." She released the first button and moved on to the next. "You can however give me your body, and that will suffice until you are ready to give me more." The final button slipped out of the loop and Pirseya pushed his shirt front open exposing his broad chest.

"Pirseya…I…" Ronon said, trying to object to her boldness.

"Ronon…" she said, cutting him off with a kiss. "Let tomorrow take care of itself, today is harvest time, and we have yet to give thanks for the bounty!"

Fin.


End file.
